


Thirst for Justice

by RedSnow1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aurors, Background Relationships, Backstory, Birthday, F/M, Happy Birthday Tina, Ilvermorny, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mentor/Protégé, New York, Origin Story, Orphans, Revenge, Siblings, Witches, Wizards, Young Tina, sisterly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: Porpentina Goldstein hates unfairness. Her thirst for Justice will lead her to meet her future mentor and tutor, Percival Graves.// Happy Birthday Porpentina Goldstein ! //





	Thirst for Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends !
> 
> Here is my story for Porpentina Goldstein -- Now Scamander's birthday ! Happy Birthday to that amazing woman who represents female empowerment and strength. Characters like that are gold for writers, and I am so happy to be inspired by her everyday !
> 
> Now, I know it's not really my habit but this story won't be newtina. It traces back our favorite Auror's childhood, to the point where she decides who she wants to become. I wanted to write this turning point in her life, and I hope you will enjoy it ;)
> 
> Big big thanks to @moonstruckfool for the last minute beta. You saved me ! You really are the best love <3
> 
> Now, please, enjoy this OS and let me know what you thought about it <3

Her steps echoed in the dark alley as she walked confidently. Her target, in front of her, kept on peeking behind his shoulder to see if she was still following him. He seemed worried — afraid even, and she found it pathetic. The boy was twice her age and yet he didn’t dare face her, hoping that she would chicken out and turn back. He should have known that she wasn’t the kind of person who backed down, especially when it mattered the most to her. He should have seen it coming; he had wronged her, and her family, and now she had to restore justice. She only wanted what belonged to her. Tina’s hand was clenched in a fist, ready to deal with this outrageous situation and fight if need be. The boy stopped in the middle of the dark alley. The night was slowly falling upon New York City and witches and wizards were getting ready for bed. His long cloak flew with the wind behind his back, and his dark messy hair was tangled on the back of his head. She could see that his hand was grasping for his wand, and she did the same. Porpentina Goldstein knew she wasn’t supposed to use magic outside of school unless it was a matter of life and death. She would have to await his attack first, then defend herself. She wouldn’t break any laws. And she was counting on his fear to allow her to get back what belonged to her.

She stopped moving too, her feet anchored to the floor. The boy knew he was cornered, and quite frankly, she doubted he would try to Disapparate. He was way too young to have a permit — perhaps in fifth or sixth year ? He had no other choice but to meet her wrath.

“What do you want ?” The boy said, turning around.

Illuminated by the street lamp, she distinguished his features at last. Brown eyes — large lips and an upturned nose, the thief had an even face that might have not been ugly if it wasn’t stained with guilt and disdain. He was dressed neatly — wearing a three piece suit which made her believe that he was from the upper class; that and the constant sneering towards her. Oh — How she already hated that kid. It was clear that he was drowning in abundance while she and her sister had to eat scraps for dinner, and yet, he found pleasure in taking away from them the only thing that belonged to them. He had everything — they had nothing. It was all so unfair.

“You stole my sister’s toy. I want you to give it back now.” Tina said, her tone cold.

Queenie and herself were playing in front of the orphanage they resided in, right on the pavement as they always did. It was their moment of peace, away from the other kids that wouldn’t play with them — thinking they were odd. That way, Queenie didn’t have to listen to their thoughts and could breathe without being overwhelmed by the voices in her head;she was sitting on the edge of the side-walk, quietly playing outside with a wooden toy horse their parents had left them. Her oversized pink dress near engulfed her, her golden locks gathered in long braids. Tina was not taking part in the game but keeping an eye on her sister while reading. This horse was everything they parents had left them : it was Queenie’s favorite toy and she couldn’t go anywhere without it. It reassured her whenever she was scared and it helped her channel her feelings.

Out of nowhere, the boy had passed right in front of them, snatching the toy out of her sister’s hand. Upon hearing Queenie’s screams and cries, the matron had gone out to get the both of them but it was too late; Tina had run after the thief, unable to let him get away with this.

“And so ? Get a new one.” The boy snorted.

The girl took a deep breath; she didn’t want to lose her temper. Her parents’ death had filled her with such rage, and a thirst for justice. The matron always told her that it was the main reason no one wanted to adopt her: she looked too rebellious and angry. She scared potential parents away. Tina didn’t care — as much as she wanted to have a family, she knew that it would never be what she had experienced with her parents. Why bother? She had Queenie. They could take care of themselves later on, as soon as they graduated from Ilvermorny.

Nothing could ever bring her parents back. And this wooden horse, on the boy’s hands, was the last piece of them they had. The brunette would not give up on them — nor on Queenie.

“It belonged to our mother. Give it back.” She ordered.

But the boy’s face broke into a smile as a wicked laugh escaped his large lips. He was ugly, and cruel. He was spoiled and it made him crave for something more. For adventure. From the way he had behaved on the street, easily swiping their toy, Tina could tell that it hadn’t been the first time.

Other kids had been deprived of their belongings too. Kids like Queenie and herself. 

It wasn’t fair.

Just like her parents’ death.

And Tina hated injustice.

“Or else?” He challenged.

_ He should not have said that _ , she thought. The girl pointed the wand at him — knowing that he would attack if he thought she would take the first step. It didn’t fail. And she was ready.

“ _ Stupefy! _ ” He said.

“ _ Protego! _ ” The young girl yelled.

The spell bounced back on the shield and vanished, leaving the brunette satisfied. Her protective spells were getting stronger, just as the teacher had said they would. The boy seemed confused, as if he hadn’t thought that a little girl would stand up to him. He thought her magic weak? He was wrong. She had been working on it all year long — trying to become the best so that she would be able to defend herself and her little sister against the cruelty of the world. The time had come for her to show how skilled she was.

Her spell irritated the thief for his entire face screwed up in a horrible frown. His lips were quivering with rage — and Tina liked that. The more overwhelmed he was getting, the easier he would be to beat. Focused duelists were harder to tackle because their minds were always scheming. This boy was too angry to care. He would try to hurt her with every opportunity but wouldn’t even try to protect himself. If her extra lessons had paid off, she would be able to defeat him.

“You think you can win, little girl? Just because you know a few spells?”

Tina smiled, and pointed her wand at the boy once more.

“ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” She screamed.

“ _ Flipendo! _ ” He said.

The force of this spell she hadn’t learnt yet sent her flying against the wall. The back of her head bumped into the bricks and her frail body hit the cold ground with a thud. Face down in the dirt, a terrible metallic taste filled her mouth as she growled in fury. Her wand had flown away, a couple of meters from her, near a dumpster she had knocked over. Dazed, she tried to stand up and confront the enemy but her legs gave out; her head was spinning, and her stomach lurched painfully as if she was going to be sick.

The boy was slowly making his way towards her, like a predator ready to devour its prey. What he didn’t know was that she would not be anyone’s prey today.

“ _ Immobulus. _ ”

Nothing happened. The thief repeated his spell, twice. It didn’t stop Tina from slowly rising from the ground, her dress ruined by the dirt and mud. Porpentina Goldstein looked at her opponent right in the eye to witness the confusion written all over his face. It had worked And it was delightful. The spell had never hit her; she had performed wordless and wandless magic, and was really good. Before this moment, she had never been able to do both at the same time but the urgency of the situation had helped.

She was getting up to retaliate, having gotten her wand back and slowly making her way to him when a loud noise echoed in the alley, making both of them break apart. There was a flash of light, and the boy was sent flying into the dumpsters, far away from her. In the shadows, right behind the thief, a wizard had appeared out of thin air and had silently cursed the boy away from her. She stared at this dark silhouette in awe, taken aback by the man’s stature and when she turned back, the thief had taken his chance to leave. On the ground, the wooden horse was split in half.

Porpentina Goldstein ran to get her belonging, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks in front of her only memento of her parents broken. Her hands were shaking as she thought about Queenie’s reaction to her favorite toy ruined. She could not go home until it was fixed. She could no longer bear the pain on the girl’s face. Behind her, steps were getting closer and a hand fell on her shoulder. She shivered; she didn’t like to be touched.

Tina Goldstein wiped off her bleeding nose and teary eyes before considering meeting the man who had finished her job for her. Who had stolen her victory. The witch had been very close to winning the duel and get her belonging back untouched. Why did adults always feel the need to meddle in her battles? The man in front of her had come out of the darkness, and for the first time, she got to see his face. Black hair carefully cropped close to his head, long coat with a green scarf draped around his shoulders, he smiled at her. One of those charming smiles that immediately made her feel at ease. He was young — In his early twenties — and had several cuts on his cheeks as if he had just picked a fight. The young girl stared at her savior with a mix of wonder and bitterness.

“Kid, are you alright ?” He said, crouching down in front of her to check for wounds.

Tina winced as he applied a handkerchief to her nose and pushed his hand away. She could do this herself. She was no longer a little girl anymore — she didn’t need assistance. She didn’t need anyone.

The man chuckled lightly, and raised both of his hands in the air, showing her that he meant no harm. There was something in his eyes — a twinkle of amusement? - as he stepped a couple of feet away from her, watching her every move as she tried to mend her wounds herself. Once clean, the brunette stared at the man once more, her chin lifted in pride, ready to confront him. However, instead of scolding her, he extended a hand for her to shake, and she glanced down quizzically at it.

“I’m Percival Graves, Auror. And you are ?”

Auror, uh? That explained why he had intervened. Normal people usually stayed out of other people’s business. But not him. She hesitated. She had always been told not to introduce herself to strangers for they might want to hurt her. What did the man want from her? She wondered. But the young Auror in front of her didn’t seem predatory — he had just saved her after all, even if she refused to admit that she had indeed needed help. She had only gotten out of here out of sheer luck. The girl shook his hand with a nod, her poise firm.

“Tina Goldstein.”

He smiled once more. That Percival Graves was charming, she thought. In a way, he reminded her of the father she had long lost. The aura around him, the strength and power he exuded. The trust she blindly conferred onto him.

“Well — Tina I am impressed. You did hurt him pretty good. How old are you?”

She hesitated once more.

“Twelve.” The brunette finally answered.

Percival Graves chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair proudly. There was a strange shimmer in his eyes that could be ambition. Tina frowned; now that she thought about it, she had performed illegal magic in front of an officer of the law. That most certainly wouldn’t play in her favor. Would he tell his superiors about what she had done ? Would she be expelled ?

“He deserved it, you know. What he did was not fair.” She added, head down.

Tears were dancing in her eyes as she contemplated the split toy. Queenie would be heartbroken, and her magic was not powerful enough to repair it. It wasn’t fair — That’s why she had fought so hard for her revenge. Because that was what she had been doing all along. The only word in her mind.

Revenge.

On this illness that had taken away what she loved.

Of a world that did her no kindness.

Revenge for the sister that couldn’t defend herself, burdened with powers she had never asked for — too overwhelming for her.

Sensing the shift in her demeanor, the man carefully took the object and waved his hand around it. Next thing she saw was that he had managed to repair it. She smiled at him widely.

“So young — and yet you are hungry for justice. Have you ever thought about becoming an Auror ?”

Tina shook her head. When she had arrived at Ilvermorny, she already knew what she wanted to become. After thorough research, the career of healer was very appealing to her — she could mend people who had the same disease as her parents did. She could get her revenge on fate and deny death to those who didn’t deserve it. Like Mr and Mrs Goldstein. Maybe she could save them so that their children would never end up on their own, fighting for decent life in a cruel world.

She would fix the broken when there was nothing she could do to fix herself.

But she thought about what Percival Graves had just said, about her becoming an Auror. Aurors were highly respected; the job was risky, filled with adventures but the test to become one was known to be nearly impossible. Tina liked challenges. People had been telling her that she would never achieve anything her entire life, and she had done her best so far to prove them wrong. To prove them all wrong. Tina was a good student and enjoyed learning but this just seemed out of her reach. Did it really ? The adrenaline was already coursing through her veins.

“I think we could use someone like you. You are fierce and strong. You are not impressed by difficulty nor power; if you work hard and prove yourself worthy — maybe you could join our ranks.”

Fierce.

Strong.

He was the first person to call her that. Other people usually stuck to plain and boring.

Tina giggled softly as it all seemed ridiculous, but as she looked at Graves’ face, she noticed how serious he looked. Her? An Auror? Would she even have the qualities required? The man appeared to think so. Maybe she could grow to believe that as well.

Auror Goldstein. It had a pleasant ring to it.

She could almost picture herself walking the aisles of MACUSA, just as she had done with school not so long ago. The place had felt just right -- familiar and yet incredibly huge. 

Tina shook her head. She had to think things through.

“Here, take this.” He said, pressing small piece of paper into her pocket. “When you come of age, before you take the test, come and find me. Maybe I could tutor you.”

The girl smiled, once more. When she ran after the thief, she would have never imagined that this situation would have been the outcome of it all. She had gone after the boy out of anger, hoping for revenge and she was offered a possible future. Something to look forward too, maybe.

Another goal in her life.

Another challenge.

And Tina touched her pocket, her tiny hand closing around the paper.

“Now come on, kid. I’m bringing you home.”

Home, she thought. If only he was bringing her back home. But she had none. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to be, except with her sister. Oh, how she would have liked to run away with her, get her to safety. Maybe Percival Graves could even help them ? 

The brunette nodded nevertheless, shaking those thoughts away and followed the man, still swabbing her bloody nose. She indicated the address, and lead the way. They both walked silently side by side; an Auror and the kid he had just saved. Their steps echoed in the streets —Tina seized the silence to observe her savior closely; there was something about this man that seemed reassuring. Perhaps it was his deep voice, or his warm eyes ? She couldn’t exactly say. But she trusted him. Percival Graves, she thought, must be a hero around the Aurors. He certainly had the air.

“Your parents are probably incredibly worried right now.” He said, to break the ice.

Tina kept looking at her feet, and didn’t feel like responding. What good would it do? But her lack of reaction betrayed her. That and the fact that they were headed to the orphanage.

The man bit his lip, and for a moment, she thought he would be just like any other adult she had encountered.  _ I am so sorry for your loss, kid. Children should never be on their own. It’s a tragedy… It’s unfair. Blah blah blah _ . She was sick and tired of people trying to understand her grief. No one could comprehend the boiling anger it had left inside of her. Because yes, it was unfair, but there was nothing she could do about it. It was too late. But she had promised herself that whenever she encountered another situation like this, she would act.

But surprisingly, he made no further remark, and Tina felt grateful.

“Won’t you get in trouble ? For running away like that ?”

Tina shrugged. At the orphanage, she was always in trouble for something anyway. Most of the time for protecting her little sister, the only family she had left. Other children were mean to Queenie and her powers. They didn’t understand it and were scared of her, mocking her, knowing that she could hear them. She was used to it by now, after years of standing up for those who could not speak. Tina liked to follow the rules; she always did what she was told, and helped around as much as she could - only her heart, compassionate, could lead her to disobey. Only love could break her strong moral compass — her mother’s pride. She was used to the beatings, to the punishments. It was worth it. If she hadn’t done it, who would have protected Queenie ?

“I can handle it.” She whispered, and Graves stared at her in awe.

They were there. It was time to part ways. And they didn’t say goodbye. Tina didn’t thank the man but her gratitude was shimmering in her eyes. He smiled — it was his farewell. Until another time, further in the future.

The orphanage door opened with a loud creaking noise and Tina made her way up stairs. She turned once more to watch the man one last time, and smiled. He waved kindly.

Yes, maybe after all, she could become an Auror if she wanted.

Maybe that way, she could save people.

_ Maybe. _

And the door closed.

She didn’t get to see the look on the man’s face as he remained on the sidewalk, bewildered, nor the impressed chuckle that left his lips as he walked away.

Instead, she heard the matron scream her name in fury.

She didn’t shiver.

She wasn’t afraid.

_ She could handle it. _

  
  



End file.
